<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>am i the asshole? by Anukutti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855556">am i the asshole?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anukutti/pseuds/Anukutti'>Anukutti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AITA AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, The only divergence is that they have reddit like that's literally it, where everyone posts about their personal problems on AITA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anukutti/pseuds/Anukutti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of FFXV, only in the format of several AITA posts from a number of points of view through the story.</p><p>{If the colors make it hard to read for you because of your site skin or because it's simply impractical for you, please feel free to use the "Hide Creator Skin" button. Sorry for any inconvenience!}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AITA for taking control where my hippie brother couldn’t?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post by u/rulerofthepeople</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I (30M) have never gotten along too well with my older brother (33M). He’s always going on and on about how we should “save those afflicted with the scourge” and “think of the people,” which, although it sounds nice, is far too idealistic and simply impractical in a time like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real problem is when my brother was essentially promoted, in a sense, just little while ago. I found out before he did, and I realized that he’d push his hippie ideals and run us into the ground. So I did what I had to and made it out so that I was chosen. He absolutely BLEW UP at me and tried to kill me (?) in front of my friends - it’s not my fault his fiancée walked in front of my blade and got hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways he got locked up for treason and we are flourishing. Since everything turned out fine, I don’t think I’m asshole but the more I think about it, the more I think I could’ve handled it better. So, Reddit, AITA?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>gil_ga_messy</b>
  <span>: NTA your house your rules</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="ignis">scientia.i</span></b>
  <span>: ESH, you hurt his fiancée and stole his rightful status, but expect him to NOT blow up at you? He’s TA for trying to kill you, too, but that doesn’t mean I think he’s wrong. I would not be surprised if his time in prison would let him nurse a vengeance against you of unimaginable magnitude. Be careful</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="ardyn">healerofthepeople</span></b>
  <span>: YTA dickhead it’s me your brother we have WiFi in prison you fuckhead</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="ardyn">healerofthepeople</span></b>
  <span>: why did you leave out the part where you fucking killed my wife you absolute mongrel</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="prompto">quick_silverrr</span></b>
  <span>: gonna have to ask for INFO: what the hell is going on??? What fucking promotion makes you go so crazy you have to bring out blades?? Are yall runnin a country or some shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="prompto">quick_silverrr</span></b>
  <span>: just saw u/healerofthepeople’s comment and i gotta change my verdict. Yeah, YTA. a major one. You killed his fucking wife??? Bruh check out r/legaladvice cause it sounds like you might need it</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="noctis">sleeeepy</span> [2 silver]</b>
  <span>: yta but not because you killed his wife or stole his rightful spot or anything but because you said he’s a hippie?? So basically you ruined easy access to pot for everyone else. You should be ashamed of yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="gladio">tallanddangerous</span></b>
  <span>: yta for trolling eat ass</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. AITA for destroying a sacred site in order to save a man stuck in there?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post by u/honeywheresmysciencesuit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I run a research center of sorts, and we got word a while back that there was a human captive in one of the spots of historical interest that we were studying. Of course, we had to immediately alert the authorities, and we got the go-ahead to help an extraction team maneuver the site to cause as little ruckus as possible while retrieving the human captive, and extract him quietly. Unfortunately, we were faced with a number of complications, and we ended up causing massive damage to the site. Seeing as we were not the reason for the damage, merely that the damage was caused while we were there, I assumed no responsibility in an official statement and we paid for nothing. The issue arises when the little detail that this was a site of historical and religious importance of our neighboring country, and their citizens are none too happy about this.</p><p>I don’t think anything we did or any particular decision I made was assholeish in nature, but I was pressured by an intern to post this anyways, because apparently most people disagree with me. So, AITA?</p>
<hr/><p><b><span class="prompto">quick_silverr</span></b>: haha sounds like something stupid i would do, mess up the one thing i was supposed to do - your team was there solely because they wanted to cause minimal damage, yes? NAH, you did your best but it sounds like things got out of your hands, and you can only plan for so much, right?</p><p><b>gil_ga_mess</b>: by any chance, did this make the news? this sounds familiar</p><p><b><span class="ignis">scientia.i</span></b> : you’re absolutely correct, <b>u/gil_ga_mess,</b> this did, in fact, make the insomnia times: https://www.insomniatimes.com/Niflheim-researchers-destroy-Angelgard-six-glaive-found-dead/.html. You released a monster and also caused damage to a heritage site. YTA</p><p><b><span class="prompto">quick_silverr</span></b>: wait sweet shiva that was YOU?! dude that wasnt just any human captive that was fucking adagium you released!!!! you just let out one of the most vile creatures known onp planet eos!!1!!!!1!1!!!!!111!11!! what the fuck did you DOOOO what did you do what did you do what did you do what did you do what did you do what did you do</p><p><b><span class="prompto">quick_silverr:</span></b> YTA YTA YTA YTA so fucking hard bro</p><p><b><span class="noctis">sleeeepy:</span></b> you’re the reason why my life is hell YTA</p><p><b><span class="ardyn">healerofthepeople:</span></b> NTA your actions do not go unappreciated</p><p><b><span class="somnus">rulerofthepeople:</span></b> this sucks YTA</p><p><b><span class="gladio">tallanddangerous [1 gold, 3 silver]: </span></b>yta for trolling, no way a world famous scientist is using fucking reddit to sort out his personal ethical dilemmas. get fucked loser</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AITA for failing my son?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post by u/kingking113</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I(45M) am a single father. It feels like everything I do, it seems to damage my son(15M) in some way. When there was a horrific accident, I wasn’t there to protect him in time, and he was left with a lifelong back injury that, although he recovered from it, will have lasting effects on his ability to walk for the rest of his life, and will cause him pain forever - and this could have been avoided if I had been there. When he needed me after his recovery, I shamefully attended to my duties at my job over him, and that I deeply regret. This caused a rift between us, and ever since I feel like any attempt to grow closer is always shut down by either him or extenuating circumstances. I can’t help but feel responsible for the way he’s turned out, so cold and distant towards me, is my fault, however my trusted friend and advisor tells me that this is normal teenage behavior and by no means any fault of mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this true?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b><span class="prompto">quick_silverr:</span></b>
  <span> whoa dude. this is super personal, and kinda above the pay grade of almost everyone in this sub. I’ll say NAH, because I can’t see anything other than the “you choosing your job over your career” bit as kinda asshole-ish. I know you said he tends to shut down communication and is cold or whatever, but if you could try telling him this? I dunno dude I’m not your therapist</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="ignis">scientia.i</span></b>
  <span>: I have to concur with </span>
  <b><span class="prompto">u/quick_silver</span></b>
  <span> here, because I don’t feel qualified enough to speak on personal family matters. We don’t know what happened and we don’t know your son’s side. If it helps, I don’t think you’re an asshole, but I don’t think this is the right place to be searching for help. I can pm you therapists I trust if you live in the Insomnia area.</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="noctis">sleeeepy</span> [<span class="cindy">3 gold</span>, 10 silver}:</b>
  <span> I don’t think your son hates you. If that’s what you’re worried about, anyway. If you’re trying to force conversation, maybe he thinks that you’re trying too hard and it gets too awkward to talk. If extenuating circumstances are such a frequent reason for a lack of communication, maybe he thinks you don’t care enough to look into your or his schedule to see if you even have time for each other. Maybe he thinks that he isn’t worth your time. Maybe he thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time you run into each other, or have dinner with each other, don’t pester him with personal questions or anything like that - just let him talk about the things he likes. You can start about his day or whatever, but don’t make him spill everything he hasn’t been telling you in the time that he wouldn’t speak to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, all this is just what I wish my dad did, back when I wanted his attention. I’m only speaking from experience, I’m not qualified to interfere in relationships like this. Good luck, dude.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AITA for bombing a city to rubble and absconding with the Crystal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post from u/healerofthepeople</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh, I already know I’m the asshole. I’m just curious to see what the public thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edit: the comments are so delightfully ironic &gt;:^3c</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b><span class="ignis">scientia.i:</span></b>
  <span>I hope you understand only the furthest ring of hell is reserved for your ilk. YTA. Die.</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="prompto">quick_silver: </span></b>
  <span>YTA die</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="noctis">sleeeepy: </span></b>
  <span>YTA die</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="gladio">tallanddangerous: </span></b>
  <span>YTA die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gil_ga_mess: </b>
  <span>YTA die</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="somnus">rulerofthepeople:</span></b>
  <span> who the fuck let you out? asswhole????? YTA die</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="cloud">busta_cloud [MOD]:</span></b>
  <span> alright alright no validation posts/baitposting. we’re gonna have to lock your post. normally we’d delete it but you’re literally the chancellor of niflheim, i feel like this is destruction of evidence/historically relevant information if i tried to do that. also YTA die</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. AITA for hiding my friend’s fate from him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post from u/scientia.i</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apologies for the poor formatting.</p><p>I feel absolutely terrible. I 22 M have been close friends with this man 20 M for well over 16 years. About two weeks ago, I was given a horrific vision from the gods of his fate. For privacy’s sake, I refuse to expose it here, but just know it is unpleasant. He is my closest friend, and like a brother to me, but I cannot bring myself to tell this to him. For one, it would mean the end of the world if he petulantly refused his station now, and I wouldn’t put it past him to do that and try to do something foolish such as defy the gods. For another, even if he did accept it, the emotional toll it would take on him would be great, and may affect his ability to carry out his duty. On top of that, I simply do not wish to put my friend through any more pain. He has already suffered enough, with the recent loss of several loved ones. I have chosen to keep this a secret for now, and tell him when appropriate. Am I the arsehole for hiding this from him?</p>
<hr/><p><b><span class="gladio">tallanddangerous: </span></b>I’m halfway torn between ESH and NAH. Wish there was a word for “your situation is the asshole,” because I don’t think there’s really any right answer for this. If the gods entrusted you with a vision, I think they entrust your own judgement when and if you tell him.</p><p><b><span class="prompto">quick_silverr:</span></b> yeah, man. I’ll go with NAH, but trust your own gut on this! if you think he might jeopardize people’s safety with his decisions, maybe you’re right that he shouldn’t know.</p><p><b><span class="ardyn">healerofthepeople:</span></b> if this may change his fate in any way, DON’T GO THROUGH WITH IT. The gods have a plan, and they require their plane to be executed perfectly. Challenging it will prove disastrous, whether it be in the now, or as a consequence for your descendants to deal with 2000 years down the line. Am I right, <b><span class="somnus">u/rulerofthepeople</span></b>?</p><p><b><span class="somnus">rulerofthepeople:</span></b> keep your nose out of places you don’t belong to and your mouth closed about things you don’t know of.</p><p><b>gil_ga_messy:</b> being the confidant of a man subject to whims is a painful experience, but one I can empathize with. I also agree to keep this to yourself, even if it feels morally draining to do so. NTA, but the gods are for burdening you with this, despite this not necessarily concerning you. I understand you feel that as close as you are with your friend, you mgith feel entitled to know, but something like this might just be between him and himself, you know? Be careful.</p><p><strong><span class="cloud">busta_cloud {MOD}: </span></strong>Locked because this thread devolved from giving judgements to throwing around ad hominems and giving advice. This isn't r/relationships, y'all, either give a verdict or back off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. AITA for encouraging my friend to get over his problems?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post from u/tallanddangerous</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I(23M) was witness to Leviathan’s destruction of Altissia a couple weeks ago. In it, my friend S(22M) got blinded, my friend P(20M) is stuck helping him, but my friend N(20M) is moping around like we have all the time in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get it. His fiancee was murdered in the chaos, and he only woke up about a week ago, so of course he’s hit hard. Unfortunately for him, we can’t afford to let him go through all the stages of grief normally, because we’re on a strict schedule to get to Gralea and finish what we came here to do. When this is all over, I’m more than willing to let him finish grieving and host funeral rites and whatever else is necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not accepting that, though, and calling me all sorts of names because I’m not getting off his case for this. I keep telling him if he can just get his head out of his own self-made pool of pity long enough to care about other people who lost something in Altissia (namely, friend S’s eyesight) he’d realize he’s not the only one going through a rough patch right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not telling him to stop feeling bad about his fiancee. That’d be absurd. I’m asking him to pay attention long enough to get through what we need to do, and then he can grieve however he feels is right for her. I need him to work with us because this is urgent and could be life-threatening, and he just won’t listen.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b><span class="ignis">scientia.i:</span></b>
  <span> I am going to have to say YTA, but it is a very gentle YTA, and it’s not because I think you’re wrong. Your whole post has been a plethora of missteps verbally when it comes to dealing with people who have recently lost a loved one. I understand your sentiment, but your post sounds as though you’re letting your emotions get the best of you in a crucial time - isn’t that just a bit hypocritical, seeing as that’s what you’re accusing your friend N of doing, too? Except for you it appears to be anger, and for him it’s clearly grief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To him, it must sound like you think he is weak for needing “so long” to grieve, when really for some people, the process takes months to even years. It sometimes doesn’t even always end within their lifetime. Please consider things from his point of view, and maybe employ a bit more tact when you’re trying to get your point across.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gil_ga_messy:</b>
  <span> You jump far too quickly to the conclusion that he cannot feel sorrow for his dead beloved </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> cooperate properly simultaneously. He is young still, so it will be hard, but asking him to put a hold on one to pay attention to the other is a bit presumptuous of you. NAH, but you are beginning to teeter on the AH line.</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="ardyn">healerofthepeople:</span></b>
  <span> NTA. A king must be ready to lead at all times, and to fail at that is a sign of weakness, and a signal to be crushed. Put him in his place and get him in line, otherwise the consequences will be dire.<br/>
</span>
  <b>         <span class="gladio">tallanddangerous:</span></b>
  <span> who are you? why are you so fucking cryptic? and where did I mention anything about a king?! how could you know what the fuck</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. i rwecked my dads car i wrejkced hsi fuckiong car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post from u/sleeeepy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>yeha so i ewas like fucking trying to escape MISSILES of all thigns and my car is absolutely BUSTED…. i dont know what the hell im gonna do because the cari s literally al l that i have left o fmy home??? i cant afford to lsoe this I cant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is there any way to salvage  a car that has a crushed hood?? and no more wnidsheild but thats optionna l please i just want my dad back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edit: that was supposed to say *I just want my car back. haha don’t know how that got autocorrected to dad ahahah</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b><span class="cindy">golden_cinder:</span></b>
  <span> hiya! friendly neighborhood mechanic here. i’m sorry, honey, but if the hood is completely crushed (by missiles you say? oh dear,) even if the components underneath magically went unscathed, it would still be enough of a hazard on your make and model of car that trying to drive it again would either irreparably damage it or severely injure you. I don’t suggest doing any swapping without the approval of a mechanic on site - and it sounds like that isn’t happening for a while for ya kiddo. sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="gladio">tallanddangerous:</span></b>
  <span> r/lostredditors…? This is r/AmITheAsshole, there is no assholery to judge here. sorry man.</span>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="cloud">busta_cloud {MOD}:</span></b>
  <span> Locking your post for violating rule 1. I get it though. Have you tried r/cartalk? They might be able to help.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. WIBTA if I really did defy my fate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post from u/sleeeepy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiya. I’m kinda stuck in a place with crappy service, but I was just thinking……..I’ve basically been told I have to die. In order to save the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I don’t wanna die here. Not now. I have friends, I have a country to care for, I have people I need to reassure and lead. I’m young, I’m only 20, I haven’t even lived 30% of my life yet. And I’m supposed to just give it up? Just like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or is that selfish of me? Do I have to give it all up for the greater good? The world will end if I don’t own up…..I just hate that the options presented to me are “die honorably” or “die shamefully….” Is there no route for me to live? Do I have no other option?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Will anyone even see this?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b><span class="ardyn">healerofthepeople:</span></b>
  <span> There is no net access in the place where your friends are anymore, boy, but listen closely anyway, because I will tell you this once and never again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gods have no place in their barren, empty chests for the pleadings of filthy animals like us. You are not chosen because you possess something special in yourself that makes you stand out - you are simply the most convenient culmination of all the power your forebears have yielded, and the gods wish to use that to erase my existence as quickly as possible. The physical, walking, breathing reminder of their worst mistakes must be quite painful to look at, I imagine, and I don’t take any effort to make myself any less known. You are convenient, you insipid little child, and nothing more. You were chosen to listen to them, not to make your own decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May those who accept their fate find happiness; those who defy it, glory.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You are given the illusion of choice between the happiness of the people, and glory for yourself - and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>yourself, as there will be nobody else alive to revel in it with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Think carefully.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [Update] WIBTA if I really did defy my fate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post from u/sleeeepy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So. This is my third post here ever, and also probably my final one. I know no one will see this, but I consider this personal closure, so maybe that’s for the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve chosen to accept what’s coming. It’s true - when I thought I might’ve had a choice, it was only an illusion. There is no other way. There is no saving myself. There is only sacrifice, and I am willing to let it be only my sacrifice to bear if it means I save the ones I love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought it might’ve seemed like a major asshole move to my friends, but they were surprisingly accepting of it. Apparently they’d known for some time already. Trust them to figure it out so quickly. It’s fine though - apparently I was out for ten fucking years, so I guess it’s feasible that they’d put 2 and 2 together with that much time to spare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people I was so concerned about needing a leader have been doing just fine without any - in fact, even in the darkness, there are still so many people going strong and even thriving. My friends drifted apart, yeah, but they’re still happy, even on their own. My country no longer exists, because everything that used to remain of it is now daemon-infested rubble. Even after I’m dead and gone, it’ll just be rubble. Ten years of my life are gone and I’m 30, now. That’s so fucking weird to type out. Thirty. Three-zero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if I live out a normal life, the ring would sap my lifeforce until I die an early death at sixty. Even though I feel twenty, this is half my life. The (technical) majority of it is already over, and there’s nothing left for the second half, so...what am I waiting for?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer I write about this, the more I realize that maybe those ten years weren’t just for me to get stronger, but for me to come back and realize that everything will still be okay without me. And I’m okay with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m actually glad for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m glad I had the opportunity to have time with my friends before I left. I’m glad I got to see Luna (I can namedrop, right? Not like anybody has internet to read this) one more time, even if it was from a distance. I’m happy I traveled the country, and met new people, and rode chocobos, and took on way too many hunts with my friends, and got to sleep in a caravan for the first time, and go fishing on every single dock I could find, and tackled those dungeons, and climbed the Rock of Ravatogh, and saw Lestallum, and everything else I did on this trip that I can’t pull off the top of my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m glad I was given this opportunity to tell my friends that I love them one more time, even if it feels like I’m shredding up and setting fire to my insides with every syllable I say, knowing I’m reduced to counting my precious seconds before I lose the privilege of saying them anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have so much more to say, but I can’t really type anymore, seeing as I can’t even read what I’m typing through all my tears, haha. It was nice being here, though. Nice while it lasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess this is goodbye, so…..yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goodbye.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No comments yet. Be the first one to reply!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>